


free

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: Patty Uris Kills a Clown [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everybody Lives, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: When all of it's over, the Losers reassure Mike that he's not alone.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Patty Uris Kills a Clown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900474
Kudos: 1





	free

**Author's Note:**

> bev marsh: prequel  
> bev(n) hanscom: sequel  
> basically miss hanscom is trans and changed her name to beverly, and now everyone is confused

“I just...” Mike desperately tries to clear the lump in his throat, but his voice breaks as he mumbles, “I just really missed you guys.” He wipes at his eye and blinks. 

The Losers pile around him, arms and legs tangling in a big knot surrounding him, a jumble of scabbed elbows and bruises. 

“Guys,” he says, “you really don’t need to—“

Prequel kisses him on the cheek. “We want to.”

“Yeah, man,” Richie says, snaking an arm around Bill to stroke the back of Mike’s neck, “we’re only doing our due diligence on the newest national holiday, Love and Worship Our One True Savior Mike Hanlon Day.”

“Really rolls off the tongue,” Stan mutters, but he leans against Mike’s scarred calves. 

“You know,” Sequel says, “even though I didn’t remember you,” she wraps her arms around his waist, hand cupping his hip, “I think I knew I was missing you. Some part of me knew there was a person,” she peeks around Richie to look at the other Losers, “people I was supposed to have in my life.” 

Eddie traces the binding on Mike’s arm. “We love you, Mikey. I wish we could have stayed here with you. You shouldn’t have had to do it alone.”

“I’m not angry with any of you.” He thinks for a second and chuckles, one with very little humor behind it. “Well, not right now. Ten years ago, two months ago, might have been a different story. But right now?” Mike sighs, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I’m just glad it’s over. I’m just glad you’re here.”

“W-w-we’re here, Mikey, and we're not leaving you,” Bill murmurs into his neck, “And you’re free. You’re f-free.”

Mike’s hands find each of the Losers' in turn, squeezing them tight with calloused fingers. “We’re all free.”


End file.
